There has been known a vehicle seat which includes a pad having a two-layer structure as a cushion member. A vehicle seat including a pad in which a back pad is molded integrally to a side opposite to a seating surface of a surface pad is disclosed in JP-A-2010-125138. The back pad is AS resin foam (a copolymer of acrylonitrile and styrene), while the surface pad is foam of polyurethane resin. When viewed from the seating surface side, an outer peripheral edge of a back surface of the back pad is formed with a plurality of recesses. The recesses have a predetermined width and are recessed from the back surface side toward the seating surface side. A cover member covers the pad. Clips provided on an end of a cover member are inserted into the recesses and locked to the recesses. Accordingly, the cover member is kept covering the pad.
In the vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary that parts of the back pad where the recesses are formed have a thickness equal to or larger than a predetermined value since the recesses are disposed in the outer peripheral edge of the back pad in the back surface. However, in order not to inhibit seat comfort due to a shape of the vehicle seat, it may be not possible to adopt the thickness equal to or larger than a predetermined value at the parts of the back pad where the recesses are desirably disposed, or to keep the cover member to the pad without slack.